Nihao★China
Hello★China is the first track released on China's character CD. It is sung by Yuki Kaida. Kanji Only the kanji for the preview is available. ゆらゆら　想游览　那边（あっち）を　想游览 見所満載　你好★中国 ぶらぶら　买东西　这边（こっち）で　买东西 めくるめく ときめき　你好★中国 北京　家鴨　丸焼き 上海　酔っぱらいの蟹 広東　蛇　蜥蜴　伝統の味 四川　麻辣味　しびれるあるよ 世界最多の ネット人口　誇るある 動画サイト　見すぎて 徹夜　（みすぎっちゃたある） 早起きの人達 群る　公園 健康のためある 眠い目こすって　太極拳　（谢谢!） ゆらゆら　想游览　那边（あっち）を　想游览 絹の道たどって　你好★中国 ぶらぶら　买东西　这边（こっち）で　买东西 おやつは飲茶で　你好★中国 Romaji yurayura xiang you lan acchi wo xiang you lan midokoro mansai ni hao chuugoku! burabura mai dong xi kocchi de mai dong xi mekurumeku tokimeki ni hao chuugoku! beijin ahiru maruyaki shanhai yopparai no kani kanton hebi tokage dentou no aji shisen mala aji shibireru aru yo sekai saita no netto jinkou hokoru aru douga saito misugite tetsu ya (mi sugicchata aru) hayaoki no hitotachi muragaru kouen kenkou no tame aru nemuimekosutte taikyokuken (xie xie!) yurayura xiang you lan acchi wo xiang you lan kinu mo michi tadotte ni hao chuugoku! burabura mai dong xi kocchi de mai dong xi! oyatsu wa yamcha ni hao chuugoku! kyusaikou shinpi no mitsu choujou one wo wataru kaze buryogen shokubutsu no houko kouzan yonzetsu kanshiru yoroshi sekai saikou jiman no ryouri tsukuru aru choumi ryou zetzumyo na kagen (ato wa, kimochi wo komeru aru!) naniyori mo daiji na yuufan no tame nara kaigi ni okuerete mo hansei mo, kokai mo, shitene aru yo! aa, daichi no kodo kanjite aa, hisui no oku ni yomigaeru kiseki kagayaki tsudzukeru kurenai no hono tayasazu, susumu aru! yurayura xiang you lan acchi wo xiang you lan yonsennen no rekishi ni hao chuugoku! burabura mai dong xi kocchi de mai dong xi suzuri fude te ni shite ni hao chuugoku! ni hao chuugoku! Translated Lyrics Leisurely, xiang you lan, over there, xiang you lan Places of interest everywhere - Ni hao★China Strolling idly, mai dong xi, over here, mai dong xi Dazzling and exciting - Ni hao★China Beijing roast duck Shanghai drunken crab Guangdong snakes and lizard, traditional flavours Sichuan spicy taste is numbing aru The largest in the world Net population that I boast of I watch too many video websites Thoughout the night (I watched too much aru) The people who wake up early Gather at the park For the sake of health Rubbing sleepy eyes, taijiquan (Xie xie!) Leisurely, xiang you lan, over there, xiang you lan Places of interest everywhere - Ni hao★China Strolling idly, mai dong xi, over here, mai dong xi Dazzling and exciting - Ni hao★China Jiuzhaihou secret waters The Great Wall, the wind that blows across the mountains Wulingyuan is a treasure house of plants The Yellow Mountains, four absolute, a good experience The world's highest Peak that I have Making proud cuisine Seasonings, precise measuring Nothing is more Important than dinner Even if there is a delay in consultation No reflection or regret Aah, feel the pulse of the earth Aah, in the depths of jade the path to recovery can be found The continuing radiance of crimson flames Will never end and will continue to move forwards! Leisurely, xiang you lan, over there, xiang you lan Four thousand years of history - Ni hao★China Strolling idly, mai dong xi, over here, mai dong xi The hand holds brush and ink stone - Ni hao★China Ni hao★China Albums This song can only be found on Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.8- China and it is the first track. The album was released on March 24, 2010. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music